maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Avaturd
Avaturd is a take-off of Avatar. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 1: [[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Avaturd / CSiCarly']]. Summary To learn more about the Na'vi, Jake Smelly must disguise himself as one of them. References *Denny's *Wal-Mart *Starbuck *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A_Team the A-Team] *M&M's *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blue%27s_Clues Blue's Clues] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Smurfs the Smurfs] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sesame_Street Sesame Street] *Keyboard Cat *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(franchise) Terminator] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hello_Kitty Hello Kitty] *Nintendo *Wii *ICU *Lion King Characters *Jake Smelly (Jake Sully) *Neytiri *Colonel Miles Quartich *Dr. Grace Augustine *Parker Selfridge *Blue *Papa Smurf *Grover *Keyboard Cat *Banshee *Rafiki Transcript Colonel Miles Quaritch: Welcome to Pandora. This is a Na'vi avatar. They are fierce and they are savage. Just don't tap on the glass, cause it freaks 'em out. Yowls Now, the guy who was scheduled to take this avatar died from a cat allergy. Tom Smelly: Ah-- Splat Miles Quartich: So instead we're going with his brother, Jake Smelly. Dr. Grace Augustine: Is that the best the military can do? Miles Quartich: Well, we were gonna send the A-Team, but they wouldn't fit in the pod. {A-Team Grunting} B.A. Baracus: Oh, I pity the pod. Dr. Grace: Uhh, better send Smelly. Miles Quartich: Man your pod, Smelly, and good luck. [The title card comes up with Jake Smelly na'vi's eyes "Avaturd"] Jake Smelly 'Australian accent: Wow, I look just like the Na'vi. Dr. Grace how did you duplicate them so perfect-- '''Dr. Grace 'an M&M: What? It took a few tries to get it right, ok? Luckily everything on this planet is- {Gasps} at creature Blue! Run Jake! '''Blue: Roars Dr. Grace: Farts Uhh. I think I just crapped in my shell. chases Jake Smelly's Avatar Neytiri: Blue with a stick, Grunting Blue: Squealing Jake Smelly: Obviously, you're more of a cat person. jumps down Neytiri: I am Neytiri of the Na'vi. We are a peaceful clan who are at one with nature. Jake Smelly: Clearly. goes to Blue who is badly damaged and insects buzzing over her Neytiri: These are my people. We live under the tree of souls with our clan leader, our spiritual leader... Grover: Ahh! Neytiri: ...and our music leader. Cat plays a song Smelly goes down Neytiri: Everyone's a critic. goes back to Pandora Jake Smelly: Why did you bring me back? Parker Selfridge: To remind you, your mission is help us obtain this precious mineral known as Stupidnamium. Jake Smelly: Stupidnamium? What moron came up with that? goes to Alfred picking Stupidnamium out of the 3 words. changes with a cat saying meow Neytiri: In order to fly, you must join with the banshee that chooses you. Jake Smelly: How will I know which one chooses me? Neytiri: It will try and kill you. gunshot - like music plays Boing Banshee: Yelps Jake Smelly: I got him when he wasn't looking. Neytiri: That's not exactly what I meant, but the job is done. changes with a cat saying meow Neytiri: Your initiation is finished. Jake Smelly: Is that ceremonial paint? Neytiri: No. It's banshee poo. It's all over the place, and we don't know what to do with it. poops on Neytiri's face Jake Smelly: I- I must confess something Neytiri. This body is just my avatar. Neytiri: Where is your real body? Jake Smelly: Safely protected in the transpod. goes to Parker writing stuff on Jake's face, such as "OWNED" Jake Smelly: Everyone, listen. I know I've been here for 3 months and probably should have mentioned this earlier, but the sky people want to destroy your- shoots structure tree. Guess I should have put that on top of the list. goes to Jake Smelly's To Do list. Also Na'vi are grumbling Miles Quartich: Step aside, Smelly. You had your chance. Jake Smelly: Is that your latest military robot, Quartich? Miles Quartich: No. It's the Bluetendo actually. Got it for my birthday. goes to the Bluetendo whirring and then punches Jake Jake Smelly: Uhh! crashes to his human body Human Jake: and hugs Na'vi Jake Smelly Miles Quartich: Hello, Kitty. Neytiri: Hisses Miles Quartich: You can hiss all you want, but I'm protected inside this robotic suit. Neytiri: What? Miles Quartich: door I said- hits Quartich Miles Quartich: Oh. I see what happened. crashes on Jake Neytiri: Jake! hugs human Jake Human Jake: ICU. Neytiri: I see you. Human Jake: No. Get me to the ICU. Neytiri: Oh. Uh, of course. approaching goes to the Na'vi praying Jake Smelly Papa Smurf: You saved us, Jake Smelly, and as a thank you we will make you our king. holds up Jake Smelly, light shines on him ends with Keyboard Cat playing a song Trivia *At the beginning, there were stores and restaurant like Penny's (Parody of Denny's), BigBuck's Coffee (Parody of Starbucks), and Mal-Wart (Using the 1980s entrance, backward interpreted and parody of Walmart). *When the guy died from a cat allergy, the poster behind him said House Passes Trade Bill. *Jake's to do list included: *#Play with string *#Give self bath *#Warn about tree *If you look closely at the background you can see a Na'vi cutting grass. *When Jake turns as a Na'vi, you can see a sign saying Keep Off Grass and Laundry in the background. *The three words for the mineral were Alfredeneumium, Boogernite, or Stupidnamium. *When the Banshee shoots a gun, Terminator-like music is played. *Sometimes the scenes changes with a cat saying meow. *Neytiri painted a tic-tac-toe on Jake's body with banshee poo. *Some of the stuff Parker wrote on Jake's face were: *#Owned! *#Tic-tac-toe *#Fangs *#Snot coming off his nose *#A line over a graph *If you look at the background when Quartich appears, you see the sign Slow Destruction Zone. *Quartich's controllers were Wii Remotes. *Everything on this planet is blue. *Antagonists: Miles Quartich and Blue *This is the very first movie segment ever made, and the very first time ''the Smurfs'' appeared on MAD. Images Alfred_in_Avaturd.jpg|Alfred as a scientist blue keyboard cat.jpg|Blue keyboard cat jake smelly and blue.jpg|Jake and Neytiri Videos Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Death